


We Keep Each Other Warm; Without You All I Feel Is Ice

by Flowers_For_Brooklyn_Boys



Series: Flowers for Brooklyn Boys (Stucky drabbles) [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, i may have hurt myself a little writing this, post winter solider stucky, pre-war stucky, stucky at all times!, stucky during the war, this is sorta poetry???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowers_For_Brooklyn_Boys/pseuds/Flowers_For_Brooklyn_Boys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they were young, Steve stole the blankets...</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Keep Each Other Warm; Without You All I Feel Is Ice

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a fanwork of which I make no profit. The characters in this story are sadly not mine but property of MARVEL.
> 
> Non beta-ed so all mistakes are my own. (If you are looking to be a beta, please hit me up? I am new to the site.)
> 
> Recommended music: Keep me Warm (feat. Erin Bowman) - The Little Estate
> 
> x https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q9-TDylOlzg

_When_ they were young, Steve stole the blankets...

This was remedied by Bucky aggressively spooning him so he would not get so cold he needed to hog them.

If he held on just as tightly when it was fair out, Steve did not complain.

Bucky kept him warm.

 

 _When_ they got older, and the war came, Steve no longer needed to be kept warm.

He burnt like a furnace after he got big.

Bucky was now the one that got cold. Cold like the liquid ice that had been forced into his veins...

He did not tell Steve what had happened but he did let him hold him through that German winter.

It was Steve’s turn to keep him warm.

 

 _When_ Bucky fell, Steve fell not long after...

It did not matter how many times they were thawed or for how long they stood under the sun...

Without each other, all they felt was ice.

For many years they were both oh so very cold.

 

 _When_ they were reunited, It was not one or the other that needed to be protected from the cold anymore...

It was almost as if ice had embedded itself in their bones, chilling them to the core.

They both felt it.

So they held each other and fought off the cold together.

They kept each other warm.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, and would like to see more works like this, please kudo, comment and review. Thank you.


End file.
